The story of kkrstal solo
once long ago there was 2 smuggler twins han solo and kkrystal solo the sith attacked and kid naped the girl smuggler till i made it back with my brother i was a slave till i made it back with my brother luke skywalker a could see i am related to han solo because i acted like him i have a temple like him too and the jedi council does agree too i became really strong and i have an x wing named flame razer as a parter now i am apart of the team now a hero a guardian and a peace keeper thats a smuggler with a heart of gold and i work togther with my padwan molly canna to save the worlds from the emperor grip and we work as a team with wedge and luke skywalker and han solo and chewbacca and lando and leia solo and we have to work vary hard to clean up and save homes pets and people and we like helping and reparing stuff and we like working vary hard and we care about saveing the worlds from destroyers like the sith and droids and allies and hunters like boba fett and jango fett and we are heros and we like hanging out and recovering and helping to make the world a safer place for kids and familys and we work vary hard to repair everything and we like to help with anything we can we are heros and we try keeping the peace and we do not just do it for glory we do it for peace and to inprove the world for the next kids and enxt familys in the world we do not like haveing too worry if everyone is going to be ok we like trying to save land pets and sons and daughters and mounts and we use team work we have diffrent lifes to help and we try to keep everyone safe and not to kill anyone and we always work hard to inprove life and we are the guardians and peace we work hard to save lifes and we try saveing lands and pets and we nice and peaceful we work hard to save nice people and we try our best to stop all the sith and end the war and we do it to save all that is good we work vary vary hard as a team too and we try our best to save lives and people and try to get the sithj to stop takeing things that does not belong to them they know we are heros so they run when they see us we are a team now a team forever and the peace willl always happend jedi will always rule over the darkness and light is alot stronger then the dark and padwans rule over apprentices and we jedi are peace keepers guardians vs sith scum we are the champions of the hero land we will never say never too a fight we work vary hard to make peace we work super hard to make peace and we work super hard and we work vary hard to inprove peace we work vary hard to save anyone in need we try our best to work togther too we work and keep the peace happending we work vary hard and we keep the peace good and we tried the best and we work vary hard to keep the peace and we work togther in peace we work vary vary hard to keep the peace and we keep the peace best we can we work vary hard to keep the peace we and my brother too he is a hero smuggler we make a good team me and my brother mom would be soo proud of me and him sooo we keep the peace good the light will always stop the dark the jedi will never quit and we work vary hard and we keep the peace nice and quite and we do not ignore anyone in need we help anyone or anything we work togther with our ships between x wings jedi starfighters i sometimes borrow my bros ship the legendary millennium falcon